Tea and the Truth
by P3ac3fulFor3st
Summary: When Chase taps on his window at 2 AM, Jack is baffled but curious all the same. Chase/Jack. Jack is an adult, Chase is a gossipy drunk, and consent is everything. Rated for language and mildly suggestive material.


**-oOo- Tea and the Truth -oOo-**

Jack Spicer's tongue was in-between his teeth as he worked. It was a solid sign of concentration, robotics being a hobby that required just that. This current project was sure to take the technology world by storm. The moment he turned 18, Jack moved out. He didn't want to go to college, he didn't want to get some lame-ass job, he just just wanted to build robots. And rule the world, of course.

He'd never quite grown out of that. Not in the way he'd grown out of his trench coat and eyeliner. He was still fully goth, just more practical (eyeliner ran and the trench got in the way). He wanted to be taken seriously. And he was. About damn time, too.

Jack Spicer used to be an annoying little dweeb. But now? He provided dubious characters with highly questionable technologies of his own invention. If a robot was needed, Jack was the man to contact. Pretty soon, he had a notable reputation on the Heylin side.

Of course, this had caught the attention of one Chase Young. The Heylin Prince of Darkness, who had once regarded him as no more than a highly crushable and pathetic insect, grew to regard Jack with reluctant interest. It was quite the change. Maybe it was the subtle fashion changes. Maybe it was Jack's major switch from obsession to respect. Either way, Chase and Jack had formed what could be called a friendship.

Jack often asked Chase for advice. The man was far older and wiser than he could ever hope to be, after all. It'd taken swallowing a large dose of his pride in order to admit that to himself. He was glad he did. In return, Chase's tolerance for him rose; the warlord always did have a thing for flattery.

But Chase never really sought him out. That's why Jack was baffled when the man tapped on his window at 2 AM.

"Spicer," Chase addressed him through the glass, voice muffled, and Jack jumped out of his skin. He fumbled, dropping his screwdriver.

"Chase!"

Unlocking the window, he quickly slid it open. Jack backed away from the desk, gaping; Chase was perched on the roof outside, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. His hair was in total disarray. His bare feet were blackened.

What was going on?

Chase clambered over the desk and tripped, grabbing onto Jack to steady himself. Looking between Chase and the open window, Jack caught a strong whiff of something familiar…

"Chase, are you…?"

"Drunk?" Chase huffed, placing his hands heavily on Jack's shoulders. "Yes. Yes, I am very drunk."

"Um… Why?" Jack asked slowly. He was wildly aware of how close Chase was, of how he smelled incredible underneath the assaulting scent of whiskey, how he was barefoot… "Chase, did you walk here?"

"Yeah," Chase sighed, releasing Jack and collapsing back into the desk chair. "Too inebriated to teleport."

"Oh, wow, okay…" Jack eyed the warlord, who was gazing around the room in interest, carefully. "Why are you here?"

"I have…" Chase frowned, trying to find the proper words. He looked up at Jack who was trying desperately not to laugh. Chase was very fucking drunk. "What did you call it? Coffee? No, tea. I have tea to spill."

A snort came out of Jack before he could help it. Along with their tentative friendship had come inevitable English lessons concerning modern slang, which Jack used all the time. Tea was, according to the internet, gossip. In some cases, tea was the truth. Hearing Chase use it was… Hilarious.

"Let me guess… You're a talkative drunk?"

"Astute observation."

"Alrighty then," Jack said, sitting on the corner of his bed, looking at Chase expectantly. "Spill."

Chase smirked widely.

"The Dragon of Wind sleeps with a teddy bear."

_"__Still?"_

"Wait, what do you mean 'still'?"

"I found out he slept with a teddy bear forever ago using the Shadow of Fear," Jack explained with a wave of his hand. "So he still sleeps with it?"

"Yes," Chase confirmed with a nod. "Every night."

"How do you even know that?"

"Attacked the Temple at midnight. The idiot came running out with it. I sent my raven to confirm later."

Jack snickered. Chase leaned forward, elbows on knees, messy hair spilling over his shoulders in a dark cascade.

"I have more."

"Oh, jeez, let's hear it."

"Guan's physique is a lie," he confided. "The man uses steroids and drinks protein shakes every damn day."

"No shit?" Jack choked on a laugh, grinning. "Now that's tea!"

"He used to do the same at the Temple centuries ago, except it was all these herbal supplements back then. It's why he's so abnormally muscular. See, I'm built naturally."

To prove his point, Chase grabbed the back of his shirt, tugging it off over his head. Jack's jaw hit the floor.

"Chase, dude, wha-?!"

"Relax, Spicer," Chase grunted in response to Jack's spluttering. "We're both men."

Jack didn't have a sane answer for that. Chase was now very shirtless and damn, the man looked just as good as Jack had fantasized he would. Broad-shouldered and muscular, it was obvious Chase was extremely active and took good care of his body. Eventually Jack found his tongue again.

"S-so you…?"

"Work out. Lift weights. I was also blessed with a decent metabolism," Chase revealed with a shrug. "Kung Fu and Tai Chi are also good for the body. Guan only does Kung Fu so there's no way he could be that big unless he was using chemicals."

Jack couldn't help giggling. He covered his mouth, eyes sparkling in mirth as Chase smirked.

"What else?"

"What else? Let's see…" Chase mused, running a hand through his hair, causing Jack's mouth to water. Then he grinned. "Wuya's hair is fake."

"What?" Jack couldn't help but squawk, eyebrows shooting up. Chase nodded triumphantly.

"It's fake. She dyes it. No Chinese woman has hair naturally that red. She also sleeps in hair rollers to get it to do that flip."

"What about your hair?" Jack pointed out wryly. "It flips."

"Lao Mang Lone side effect," Chase explained. He pulled a handful of hair forward for Jack to examine. "See the green in it? Also Lao Mang Lone."

"Huh. Maybe he's born with it, maybe it's Lao Mang Lone."

Chase snorted before breaking into a full-fledged laugh. Jack stared, taken aback; he'd only ever heard Chase's evil laugh. Never had he heard something so genuine from the warlord. Jack's heart beat wildly out of control, only just contained by his chest. He hoped he could hear that laugh more often.

Chase sighed, grinning. That's when he noticed the twitch in Jack's fingers.

"If you want to touch my hair, all you have to do is ask."

If it hadn't been past 2 in the morning, Jack would've lacked have the courage to do it. But he reached out. The dark tresses were soft, spun-from-silk soft. Emboldened by the permission he'd been given, Jack started to smooth out the tangles. Before he could blink, Chase was abandoning the desk chair for the space between his legs, head resting against Jack's thigh, eyes drifting closed. Jack inhaled sharply.

"I hope you'll forgive me…" Chase slurred. "I am quite tired…"

"Y-yeah…" Jack stuttered, resuming carding his fingers through the dark hair. "It's no problem. Anything else you need to share?"

"Mm," Chase hummed. "The Shen Gong Wu. They're only toys."

"Yeah, Chase, I know how you feel about Shen Gone Wu-!"

"_Jack. _They're magical toys. Joke items created by Dashi."

Jack's fingers stilled. Not only because of this juicy tidbit of information but because… Well… Chase didn't call Jack by his first name. Ever. A quiet whine escaped Chase and he pushed up against Jack's hand.

"Please, don't stop."

"Sorry…" He resumed the gentle petting. "Joke items?"

"Yes… Dashi made and scattered them with the rumor that whoever gathered them all would have unlimited power. They were invented to keep the Heylin busy."

"Which is why you don't waste your time on them," Jack said slowly, eyes widening as he looked down at the man dozing in his lap. "Chase, the Xiaolin think-!"

"I know. I stole the scroll detailing the Shen Gong Wu's history when I left the Temple. The Xiaolin are on a wild goose chase with the lesser Heylin, keeping them both busy and the world in balance."

"W-why does Wuya seek them, then?"

"1500 years in a puzzle box isn't exactly a calling card for mental stability."

Jack barked out a laugh. He couldn't believe it. It was ingenious. No one suspected a thing. No one but Chase knew, allowing him to lay low and work on serious plans for world conquest! And now… Jack knew.

"Chase… Why are you telling me all this?"

Eyes like molten gold cracked open. They turned up to Jack's, who swallowed. Those predatory eyes still made him nervous, despite how long he'd known them. Chase lifted his head.

"I have one more cup of tea to spill."

"It better be good," Jack joked with a half-smile. "You've already spilled some scalding tea tonight."

"Scalding?"

"Juicy? Interesting?" Jack explained, shrugging when Chase's head tilted to the side. "It means that the gossip is shocking and game-changing, so I really don't know how you're gonna top-!"

"I love you."

Whatever Jack thought Chase was going to say, that certainly wasn't it. He gaped like a fish out of water, heart a bass drum in his ears. For a minute, they just stared at each other. Then Chase was lurching forward, crushing his lips against Jack's desperately.

Jack squeaked into the kiss, falling back on the bed. Chase braced his hand against the mattress, the other tangling in Jack's hair, a groan spilling from his lips. He broke off to pepper kisses down Jack's neck.

"Chase!" Jack gasped. "Chase, you're drunk! W-we can't-!"

"Your skin is so soft…" Chase murmured against his collarbone and Jack shivered, pushing against his shoulders, feeling the muscles beneath his hands.

"Chase, look at me, please!"

When Chase did, his eyes were glazed over, likely a product of the deadly combination of alcohol and desire. Jack cupped his face, swiping his thumb over the parted lips.

"N-not while you're drunk, okay?" Jack's voice shook as he tried to talk sense to him. "Please, Chase, you… You're stronger than me, I can't fight you…"

Chase blinked slowly at him, reminding Jack strongly of a cat. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into one of Jack's hands. He kissed the palm softly.

"I… I understand."

His voice was rough but Jack trusted it.

"Do you… Do you want me to leave?"

"Hell no. Stay."

Chase rested against Jack, head tucked under his chin and arms looping around his waist. A soft sigh brushed the skin of Jack's neck. He buried his hands in the dark hair again.

"Get some sleep, okay? We can talk about this in the morning."

**-oOo-**

When Jack woke up drowsy and very warm the next morning, the summer sun was coming in through the window. The open window. Even though he didn't typically sleep with the window open, he was still pretty well-convinced the night before had been a dream. Chase Young didn't crawl through windows, drunk and barefoot, to gossip. He definitely didn't kiss and cuddle with the room's occupant. So Jack was sure it had all been a dream.

Until, that is, he realized a very strong pair of arms were locked around his waist. Jack cursed under his breath. Chase was snuggled up against his side, fast asleep, hair a tangled mess. Shirtless.

So… The night before hadn't been a dream.

Chase shifted. Jack panicked, closing his eyes again as his heart jumped up to his throat. He felt the warlord detangle himself from Jack and the bedding, sitting up slowly. A pause. Then a low groan.

"Shit…" He hissed and ice dropped into Jack's stomach. He assumed the worst, of course; Chase was obviously regretting everything. "Jack… Jack, wake up."

Well, damn. In that case, he really had no other options. Not when Chase was saying his name like that. With a soft groan, Jack sat up. Chase wasn't looking at him, his gaze directed at his own hands in his lap instead.

"Did we…?"

"No!" Jack assured him quickly. "No, we didn't have sex."

A sigh. There was an elastic band around Chase's wrist and he gathered up his hair, securing it into a messy ponytail. His cheekbones were sharper with his hair up, Jack noted.

"What did I say last night?" He inquired hoarsely, quietly. "I tend to be a talkative drunk."

"Yeah, no kidding; you had a lot to say," Jack confessed. "You said Wuya's hair was fake."

Despite being the hot and hungover mess he was, Chase snorted. He finally turned to look at Jack and there was a half-hearted smirk on his face.

"True. I imagine I talked about Guan and Pedrosa as well?"

"Yup. You, um… You also talked about the Shen Gong Wu. How they're toys."

Chase's eyes hardened and Jack swallowed.

"I won't breathe a word."

"Good."

Chase rubbed his forehead, wincing. Jack leaned over to his nightstand, plucking his water bottle off it and handing it to him. Chase thanked him quietly, taking a deep swig.

Jack suddenly became very aware of the position he was in. Chase Young was in his bed, not wearing armor since Jack had known him, hungover. Jack rubbed his arm self-consciously, really wishing he was wearing something sexier than boxers and a tank top. But the night before needed to be addressed in its entirety.

"Um… Chase? You, uh… You said something else."

Jack honestly couldn't believe he was about to tell him.

"Last night?"

"Yeah, um…" Jack took a deep breath, bracing himself for swift rejection and, hopefully, a quick and painless death. "You said you loved me."

Chase choked on his second sip of water, tensing. Jack winced.

"I…" Chase sighed. He refused to meet Jack's eyes. "I wish that wasn't true."

Jack… Hadn't expected that. He stared at Chase, wide-eyed.

"Wait, so… You do-?"

"Love you?" Chase finished his question, finally turning to face him. His expression softened. "Yes. That's why I was drunk outside your window in the dead of night. Do you honestly think I would've had the courage to tell you otherwise? Jack?"

Jack was sniffling, scrubbing at the tears running down his face. Chase frowned, shifting closer. He reached out to touch him, to hold him, but held himself back.

"Jack, why are you crying?"

"I-I just… I never expected… Ever…"

"May I touch you?"

A jerky nod. Gentle fingers carded through Jack's hair and he couldn't help but take a shuddering breath. Chase kissed his forehead, his cheek, his jaw, electricity pulsing through each connection of lips to skin. He drew Jack close. Jack inhaled sharply when his back pressed to a strong chest, arms encircling him.

"Forgive me," Chase murmured against his shoulder. "Perhaps, if I'd been more generous in my affections, this wouldn't have seemed so impossible. I should've loved you louder. That's not just tea; that's the truth."

Jack laughed weakly, voice catching on a sob. He turned, curling up against his bare chest. Chase's nails skimmed soothingly across his upper back. Jack sighed shakily against his neck.

"How long have you loved me, Jack?"

"So long… S-so fucking long…"

Chase pressed a kiss to the fiery locks, only holding him tighter, letting the man he loved cry. After the sobs tapered off into soft sniffles, Jack pulled back, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"Do you have plans today?" Chase asked quietly, trying not to overwhelm him.

"Not really…" Jack admitted. He cleared his throat of any remaining tears. "Just robots. Maybe food."

Chase smiled, leaning forward to press his forehead to Jack's.

"May I stay?" He requested. "We don't have to do anything but… I'd like to be with you."

Jack snorted.

"Are you kidding?" He leaned in with a smirk, earning a raised eyebrow. "Kiss me again. This time sober."

Chase blinked.

"Did I kiss you last night?"

"Sure did."

"I… I'm sorry, that was inappropriate of me."

To Jack's utter surprise, Chase blushed, obviously ashamed by his drunken actions. Jack huffed and shook his head.

"You stopped when I asked you to. It's in the past now."

"It still doesn't excuse my actions," Chase insisted. "If I ever do that again, grab me right here."

Chase pointed out two points on the back of his neck. He demonstrated by lightly touching the spots on Jack, who immediately scrunched up his shoulders with a giggle. He smirked.

"If you squeeze there hard enough, it'll knock me out," he explained, stroking the back of Jack's neck with a thumb.

"Wow… Really?"

"Pressure points are powerful. Use them. No one should touch you without your permission. Not even me."

Jack leaned in, pressing his lips to Chase's. He kept it chaste but it lingered as he pulled away, cupping his face. All of Chase's breath left him. He smiled lazily, eyes half-lidded as he leaned into Jack's hand.

"Stay. And kiss me again."

Chase grinned and leaned in, this time savoring the given consent.

**-oOo-**

_**AN: **__Hope y'all liked this one-shot! It was inspired by a dream Bailong05 had and shared with me. I had her full permission to write and post it._

_But yeah, Chase is gossipy and extremely cuddly when drunk. Mentioned this in Delicate and I feel it's worth mentioning again... Consent is everything. Even when concerning alcohol. _

_Leave a Kudos and a comment letting me know if you liked it!_

_The next thing I post should be my June one-shot. See y'all next month!_

_-P3ac3fulFor3st_


End file.
